More than words
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Sandra needs someone to be there. When a case breaks the hearts of the whole team who can she turn to?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own New Tricks. BBC and Wall to Wall own all. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred

1

Sandra sat alone in her living room . The last case had been emotionally and physically gruelling. She was exhausted. Numb. Sighing she picked her glass of wine up, tutting at the circular mark the glass had left on the table. She took a fortifying sip of wine before trying to force her attention onto the television in the corner of her room. She had never really been a fan of soaps, always saying she didn't have time for them but watching Emmerdale calmed her for a moment even if she couldn't really follow the story. Startled she picked up the smart phone Sasha had helped her to choose as it began to ring. Without looking at the caller display she answered the call.

"Hello?"

She closed her eyes as the familiar warmth washed over her. The man had initially been a source of annoyance but now she found she just couldn't be without him. She asked her a question as she tried to focus.

"I'm fine."

"No you are not. None of us are. Not after today."

"It's over now." She sighed. "Jones is going to be locked up for a very long time."

"Yeah." The man agreed. "Too good for him,"

She sighed; not wanting to get into an argument with the caller. "True. No sentencing will bring back the children he killed." He voice hitched. A dangerous man was behind bars. His crimes of the 1990s successfully solved by her team. She couldn't be more proud of them if she tried.

"You sure you ok?"

"I'm." She paused. "Not really. It just hits you, you know? Plus Brian went home to Esther, Steve is with Charlie, Ted has Pat, Jack has Mary; sort of and Sasha and Strickland. Even Danny has someone. God I've had too much wine." She looked at her glass. "If I'm pissed off tomorrow."

"I'm coming over." The voice was more determined. She sighed.

"Who do I have? Gerry? Hey?"

"Me." He stared firmly. "You have me. You always have had." He ended the call as Sandra sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Xxxxxx

A/N anyone reading new tricks stories anymore? Please review if you are xx


	2. Chapter 2

Friends?

Gerry drove across the city towards Sandra's house. He knew she was well aware of what he felt for her; when she'd been ill he had told her. Then there had been the snogging session in the early hours of Christmas Day but they had barely spoken of it since. Sandra had always kept her emotions close to her chest; determined not to get hurt. He sighed; knowing he had to respect her for that. He had done the same.

"Cmon." He cursed the red traffic light as he forced his mind to focus on the road, of his visit to Sandra and not the heartbreaking scream of a mother who had learned her son was dead. He knew the scumbag responsible was in prison but the three young kids that had been murdered weighed on his mind. He startled as the Car behind him sounded the horn.

"Ok, ok! Bloody Nora!" He drove forward as the lights finally turned green.

Xxxxxxx

Sandra wiped angry tears away from her eyes as she picked up the now half empty wine glass before heading to the kitchen. She hadn't intended to let her guard slip, but she knew she could be honest with Gerry. Over the years he had become her closest friend. He was uncouth, loud and a bit of a neathanderal but he was also kind, supportive and fiercely overprotective of those he cared about. She ran the glass under the hot tap, lost in thought.

"Bloody Hell." She snapped as the glass shattered in her hand. The shard of glass hitting her finger. She frowned, busying herself with cleaning the cut and getting rid of the broken glass completely forgetting that Gerry was on his way over.

Xxxxx

He parked the car a few doors away from her house. The street was quiet but then, after 11pm he thought it would be. He sighed as he looked towards the house. She wasn't people expected of her. Sandra Jane Pullman didn't fit into boxes easily. He shook his head when he thought about everything they had been through since his first day in UCOS. She had hated him on sight. Gerry smirked, knowing she had thought him a moronic, homophobic, mysoginistic dinosaur. Now they were close; the line between best mates and something more constantly blurring. He ran a hand over his face as he thought of the time she had almost died of Sepsis and then the car crash. "Bleeding ell." He mumbled. "She knows I love her, dozy mare." He opened the Car door half wondering why neither of them had acted on their feelings properly. God only knew Sasha and Steve had tried to get them together more than once. Even Pat and Ted had tried. He pulled his coat closer as he jogged along the street keen to get out of the rain.

Xxxxx

Sandra turned the kitchen light off as she heard the door bell. "Sandra! It's chucking it down out ere!" He yelled as he saw her approach the door through the glass panel.

"Well, you didn't have to come out." She snapped as she opened the door. He raised an eyebrow before stepping into the hallway. He shrugged off his coat as she berated him for letting it drip on her carpet. He smirked; glad the banter was back.

"I mean it, Gerry." Her voice hitched as his shoulders sagged.

"Sorry." He lied. "That girl. The oldest."

"Keira."

"Would be my Paula's age now." Gerry sighed. "Same age as Ted's daughter."

Sandra nodded. "What that monster did. To his own kids! I." She closed her eyes as anger and sadness overwhelmed her. They knew the testimony of the youngest girl; aged only seven at the time had secured his conviction. Gerry pulled her into his arms; fighting his own tears as she wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her hair, hugging her for a moment longer than would be considered friendly. She pulled back first, taking his hand she led him into her living room.

Zzzzzzz


	3. Chapter 3

**Blurred Lines**

 **Gerry woke up with a start. For a moment he had no idea where he was. The beige walls of his bedroom had been replaced by the off white walls of a strangers. He yawned; realising he was in Sandra's bedroom he felt himself beginning to panic. He begun to piece the events of the night before together, realising that he had allowed her to take the lead he felt ashamed he hadn't called a halt to things sooner.**

 **He closed his eyes, remembering his shock at finding out she had cut herself, helping to dispose of the glass he had busied himself tidying her kitchen berating her for being clumsy.**

 _ **Last**_ _**Night**_

 **"How much wine have you had?" He watched as she looked away.**

 **"Not enough." She had whispered as he turned to her. His shock at seeing her guard completely down vanished as he crossed the small kitchen to her.**

 **"Sandra."**

 **"I close my eyes and see those kids. I can still hear every word of Kiera's testimony. She was seven! A little kid. Should have been playing hopscotch, sindy dolls. Anything! Just not living with a monster like him!" She shook her head as Gerry nodded. He knew the case had affected them all; all but Sandra were parents. They'd all been horrified at the actions of the so called father. He hadn't thought she would see the case from the point of view of the child.**

 **"Come on." He took her hand in his. "It's over. We did it."**

 **"Thirty years too late."**

 **"That's what we do. Go back and find out what really happened. Those kids got justice. The only downside is, Jones will be in prison less time than if we had caught him earlier."**

 **"He deserves to rot for what he did." She looked him in the eye, a little of the Sandra he knew returning. He touched her face, brushing blonde hair away before kissing her. Without mistletoe or imminent danger he had expected a slap when she pulled away. Instead she just looked at him.**

 **"Sandra."**

 **"You meant it." She whispered.**

 **"Eh?"**

 **"At the hospital when I was recovering after the crash. You said you loved me. You meant it." He blushed as she spoke. A minute later her lips were on his. He kissed her back pouring all the emotions he had for her into the kiss. She pulled back as he rested his hands on her waist.**

 **"I meant it." He whispered as she touched his face. "You know I did."**

 **"Stay. Tonight."**

 **"Ok." He nodded, "you got a spare duvet? I'll kip on the sofa."**

 **"Yes and not with your back." She smiled slightly. "That couch is not great. Bed." She tugged on his hand, her eyes filled with I shed tears. He nodded, knowing there was nothing he wouldn't do for the woman who was in front of him.**

 **Xxx**

 _ **Now**_

 **Sandra sat at the kitchen table. She knew she had no reason to get up as early as she had. It was Saturday and the whole team had the day off. She hoped Jack and the others were taking it easy. They had all worked so hard over the last few months to get the conviction the family had so desperately needed. She sipped her tea thinking about the man asleep in her bed. She knew he loved her. Gerry was many things but he was a rubbish liar. He couldn't hide his true feelings when it came to those he cared for.**

 **"Oh Gerry." She whispered. She knew he was brash, loud, uncouth, overprotective and a bit of a dinosaur but she loved him. There was no way she would have slept with him if she hadn't felt the same way. She sighed as she thought about how the team would feel if the boss suddenly started a relationship with her subordinate.**

 **"Hiya." Gerry caught her attention as he bounded into the kitchen. "Breakfast?"**

 **"Kettle is on." She sighed. "Gerry."**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"About last night. Work."**

 **"What about work?" He sat at the kitchen table watching as her eyes avoided his. "Are you saying last night was a mistake? Because."**

 **"No." She touched his hand, effectively silencing him. "No, I'm not saying that. Just thinking how we handle Sasha and the boys? I'm the boss. It might make things awkward."**

 **"Brian, Steve, Ted and Jack have been trying to set us up for ages. Sasha can hardly say anything- she's with Strickland. An AC with a DCI. And Danny probably won't notice. Not until Fiona tells him." Gerry watched as her lips quirked into a half smile.**

 **"Fair point." She sighed. "But it can't affect the work. What we do. What UCOS does it's too important."**

 **"Agreed." Gerry smiled at her. Sandra shook her head. She was 54 years old acting like a soppy kid. It was ridiculously. But then, this was her Gerry. "Only thing I'd say as to change is we stop dating other people. We don't have to announce us to all and sundry but we don't deny it either."**

 **"Ok." Sandra nodded. "I can work with that."**

 **"Great." He kissed her quickly before standing up. "Now, I dunno about you but last night I worked up an appetite." He headed over to her fridge. Sandra shook her head, wondering what she had let herself in for.**

 **Xxxxx**


End file.
